


Dick Or Treat

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Costumes, Dick Growth, Dickgirls, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monster Boys, Monsters, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Werewolf, bottom daddy, dick girl mothers, dick shrinking, frankenstine’s monster, pedo, sissy daddy, sissyfication, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: It is a night for fun, mischief and if a certain purple incubus has any say in it... a lot of boy sex...





	1. The Intro & Waking in a Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> LinkLink did a cover for this story cum check it out if you can 
> 
> http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/
> 
> and check out the cover here 
> 
> https://shadowcockstories.tumblr.com/post/166900144693/just-finished-my-halloween-story-and-linklink-was

Finally it was Halloween… a small group of best friends were getting ready for a night of candy and costumes… in Justin’s room, the three boys were getting ready. The energy in the room was full of excitement and electricity. 

“Dude I’m gonna get the most candy this year!!!” Justin declared putting his mask in front of his face. His dark skin and small afro complemented the gold costume perfectly. 

Justin was short… even though he was the oldest of the three. He was also the most mature boy of the group that might have had to do with his age or that he had the most stable family life of the three friends… his father, Mark was a lawyer and his mother, Iris was a doctor. 

“Naw man I’m gonna get the most candy!” said Chris as he pushed his fangs into his mouth… his slicked-back red hair and freckles looked odd with his vampire costume but he didn’t care his eyes were on the candy, not his hand-me-down mess of a costume… his pants were just the darkest jeans he could find, his “cape” was a large jacket his older brother used to wear… and his shirt was just a nice white shirt… at least the lining of the jacket was red, the boy thought when choosing clothes for his costume earlier that day.

Chris was the polar opposite of Justin… his family consisted of his mother, April, his uncle Carl and his brother Evan. April worked at the check cashing place in the day and at a strip club on the weekends. Carl did not work and collected food stamps (so he was technically not living there) and Evan worked after school and weekend jobs… the boy was poor but his family held things together. 

“You two are crazy I will get the most candy this year!” Jay said with false bravado… and a slight Indian accent. “…well, maybe…” the boy retreated hunching his shoulders… 

Jay was the tallest of the three… but he was also the most timid of the three. He was the newest addition of the group he just moved in 5 years ago… he already spoke very good English but since then he has improved… though he still has a slight accent even today. His mother, Anjali is Indian and his father, Jon is half white and half Chinese. They moved to America because of his father’s company moving him to their American branch… his mother was not happy about this and blames him for moving away from their family everyday… but to be fair she would complain about something else if she did not have that to complain about… she is just that kind of person

Downstairs there was a different energy… it was women vs men, who would take the kids trick or treating. 

“We take them every year,” said Iris said. 

“Exactly, its tradition.” Mark said then instantly regretted it as soon as he saw his wife’s face.

“We try to get a break every year and you “boys” get out of it every year!” said April crossing her arms.

“And all you “men” stay here and “guard” the door giving away candy… “ooh such a hard job” only strong men can do that,” Anjali said sarcastically.

“But honey, that’s not all we do… we would love to take the boys out but… but…” Jon talked his way into a corner looking around for help but the other guys had nothing… then…

“You girls love doing this, and plus… it's not a man’s place to take care of kids anyway,” Carl said to the chagrin of the other men… “its a woman’s duty,” he said smiling as if the point was made… after that the men knew, just to make it up to the girls, they would have to take the boys out and be extra nice for a few weeks… months… maybe years…

-later-

The men were out with their boys with defeated looks on their faces… Carl still confused as to why his argument did not work. 

The men were also forced to dress up… Mark was an Egyptian priest. Jon dressed up like his son… Frankenstein’s monster… Carl refused to dress up (he said it was not manly), but Chris’s brother Evan, who was forced to go… to “watch his uncle” dressed up as a werewolf.

“Ok boys it looks like we’ve hit every house in the neighborhood.” Mark said. “I think its time to go home.” 

“Awww… come on dad, we don’t have enough candy.” Justin said… Mark looked confused because he and the other men were holding the boy’s full bags of candy… they had brought multiple bags… and their haul was huge. 

The boys and fathers argued as they walked trying to get the boys to go home… 

“Ok just one more house…” the boys said in unison. The men gave in and walked to the closest house… though it looked strange, they were not even sure this house was here before tonight... but it looked old and rickety… the perfect haunted house.

The boys were excited the men were tired and didn’t care to remember if this house was here or not they just wanted to go home… so Justin rang the doorbell. 

“Aaaauuuhhhhhhhhoooooooohhh!” moaned the doorbell instead of a ring of a buzz. They were all confused because the moan was not scary… it was sexy? As if the doorbell was connected to a dildo fucking a girl… but it sounded more like a young boy. This thought was going through their heads as the door creaked open. In the doorway was a large purple man (or women) with green hair dressed in black leather pants matching jacket and a white crop top…

“Ohhh… welcome.” the man winked and made a kissy face at the group.

All the men wanted to run, they knew this was bad news... but before they could react the boys said: 

“trick or treat!!!” the boys said opening their bag, expecting candy. 

The purple man smiled and simply said “trick.” all at once the boys were pulled inside by purple smoke and the men fell into trap doors below their feet.

-later- 

“W-what happened?” Justin woke up rubbing his head, he could not see what was in front of him… all he could see was pink… pink smoke all around. The thing was he was not coughing… the smoke was just there… suddenly the whole place cleared and he saw he found himself in a tomb-like place filled with hieroglyphs and sarcophagus… it really felt like he was in a pyramid’s lowest tomb. 

Justin looked around he noticed the hieroglyphs turned him on… but he didn’t know why. Luckily the place he found himself was just a corridor, a straight hallway… Suddenly he spotted his sphinx mask. It was sitting on a pedestal next to a large hieroglyph… that was when he noticed he was practically naked, all he had on was his blue superhero underwear. 

“How did I get naked.” the boy wondered, he knew he was bear foot but the temperature was warm enough for him not to notice his clothes were missing.

The boy reached out for his mask… what he didn’t notice was the mask was glowing faintly pink. 

“Well at least my I got my mask back!” the boy said, excited to find “treasure” in the tomb.

The boy put it onto his face… The pink glow brightened to a blinding light... suddenly the fake plastic mask became cloth… like king tut’s headdress and the boy’s face changed, it began to take on more feminine features, his lips plumped up, his cheeks became slightly red, his eyelashes grew longer… finally, his eyes were changed he was able to see what the hieroglyphs meant. 

Now the hieroglyphs were understandable and they even moved… all he saw was girls fucking and sucking- no they were boys, boys sucking dick and taking large cocks in their asses. This made Justine’s hard, his cock made a tent out of his blue underwear. 

With his eyes now open, he saw a way out… the door shone brightly at the end of the long corridor… but when he got to the end he noticed there was a large ankh sticking out of the wall… the round end was partially embedded into the wall, and the long end stuck out of the wall. It was long and cylindrical and the tip looked like a flower bud.

Justin was looking at the ankh but all he saw was a large golden cock… “why does it look so-” before he knew it the boy’s mouth was around the golden cock like object. He sucked it deeper then he thought he could…

In the thralls of his lust he began to instinctively push his little boy butt back as if there something wishing for something to be back there… as the boy moaned and slurped the golden artifact he felt something strange, it was as if the golden rod was about to shoot something… suddenly the bud at the end of the golden ankh sprayed a strange whitish liquid, the boy was gonna spit it out but then for some reason, the overwhelming pungent taste was tastier then he thought it would be, it was better than candy… the white liquid spilled over his face and dripped all over his chest, the goo slowly covered his nipples making them slightly larger than normal and his chest became a little more rounded. 

Finally the ankh was done pouring its liquid all over the boy… Justine was covered in the tasty liquid his body was looked sexy with the semi-clear liquid, covering most of his top half, his head, his face, his shoulders, most of his arms and most of his chest… the boy instinctively began to scoop the white stuff into his dripping lips… eating all could, it was his new favorite flavor. The boy was so entranced with this treat that he did notice the door had opened before him.

Continued in the next chapter


	2. Deeper and deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Justin in the second room?

Justin finally finished his cum meal, that’s when he noticed the door was opened… he was a bit embarrassed for getting caught up with his new favorite flavor but he quickly recovered and moved on. 

The new chamber looked a bit different from the corridor he was recently in this room was wide in the center there was a round circle on the ground and in the middle, there was a depression of a female-like figure in the center of it… The boy tried to lay in it but his body was not the right shape, the waist was too thin and he didn’t fill out the top part quite right. The boy almost fit but he was just not curvy enough. 

After trying a few more times the boy began to walk around, he noticed ankhs, staffs, statues and other ancient artifacts… then the boy noticed a faint pink glow and followed it, with is eyes now unveiled, he knew what was to come, his costume piece… his golden top, this costume had large wing-like garb like ancient Egyptians wore. 

The boy put the shirt on and like with the mask it quickly changed form… the golden top became a golden corp top, his arms were covered in golden lion fur gloves both having Egyptian style trim and hieroglyphs stating he was a slutty, cock sucking, boy whore. 

With the clothing change, he showed his top half became more feminine, it had a slightly more curvy look to it, his chest popped out ever so slightly as if he was a girl in the very early stages of pubescence.

Justin noticed a mirror close by and looked at his new “curvy” look… he thought he looked sexy… the boy didn’t notice it but more and more of his “masculinity” was fading away, he cared more about becoming sexy to make cocks hard… though he has not said it out loud… yet…

“I think I should fit now.” the boy said after admiring himself in the mirror for longer than he thought he did.

When he laid down inside the female shaped hole, and his body perfectly mirrored the cutout… suddenly the floor began to move, raising him out of the hole… his whole body was being supported like he was in a gynecologist chair… his legs spread out. He was quickly strapped to the chair by mummy-like bandages holding him down then large tentacle-like things came up from the floor, they were covered in that whitish clear liquid that came out of the ankh from before. 

The tentacles pulled up the crop top and began to play with the boy’s nipples and as he began to moan out loud a large tentacle pushed its way into his mouth… unlike the hard metal ankh, the feeling of this tentacle was softer, it was hard in a sense but it felt better in his mouth than the ankh and the taste of the clear-ish liquid drove the boy into a euphoric craze… every once in a while the tentacle pulled out to let the boy breath but after a few breathes the boy tried to suck the tentacle again… 

More and more tentacles began to play with the boy one in particular played with his little boy hole and taint… as if lips were kissing and licking them. The sensation drove the boy mad with lust. He wanted to get penetrated so badly but it was not giving him the satisfaction.

All the while, the boy also loved the feel of the hard, veiny, tentacles in each hand… he jacked each one off… this was when the boy noticed his bonds were no longer holding him down… but before he could push one of those tentacles into his ass they sprayed the clear liquid… in short, the tentacles came, covering the boy from head to toe in a slimy cum like substance… again like before Justin began to lick off the mess… between his moans and sounds of “mmmm,” a door opened behind him… again even with the loud sound of the opening door, he did not notice it because he was too busy eating his favorite new snack. 

Continued in the next chapter


	3. Satutes, Hard as Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Justin handle Egyptian gods? how he handled everything so far... with his sexy shota body of course ;)

“...mmmmm….” The boy said as he licked the last bit of cum from his fingers.

After resting for longer than he should have, Justin looked around and noticed a door behind him, he did not feel as bad for missing this door because he could not see it. He thought. 

The new room was square and had a chair dab smack in the middle. There were four statues surrounding him one of Anubis, Horus, Isis, and Nephthys… two males and two females. 

This time his costume was not hiding it was on the chair in the middle of the room… with the same faint glow surrounding it… the golden skirt, his tennis shoes, and black sweatpants were floating above the chair.

Upon touching the costume piece it changed like the last two pieces… this time it changed into net bottoms (pants that are made up of a net) his tennis shoes turned into golden knee-high boots and finally his gold skirt turned into a golden belt. 

His body had also changed… the biggest change was his butt, it blew up to a large bubble butt, his thighs became thicker, and his balls and penis became smaller and cute.

At that time the chair broke because of a thick cock coming from the floor… and then a large statue rose from the ground it was Osiris the statue. The other statues came to life… each one circled around Justin with Osiris in the middle… they all changed into a smaller more normal size humans. 

“Come and satisfy us… give us your lust and we will let you pass.” Said Nephthys… her heavy breast swaying… she pulled up her dress revealing cock and balls. 

“Yes, give use your lust,” Isis said also revealing her cock. Anubis and Horus also got closer... their cocks just as large as the others. 

Justin’s eyes widened when he saw the cocks… he went to Osiris and pushed his thick black cock into his boy hole… with Inky’s magic, the boy’s little hole accommodated Osiris’ large cock it welcomed the hard black penis with ease even if it was the boy’s first time, and soon the boy was bouncing on it like a little whore boy he had become. 

All the others began to feed the boy their cocks too… Anubis let the boy give him a hand job, Nephthys came from behind and began to rub her cock girl cock against the boy’s arched back, Horus stuffed the boy’s face with his obsidian tool… and Justin welcomed it with an open mouth and a happy tongue, finally Isis was getting her balls massaged by the boy’s tiny hands.

Justin was surrounded by cock, it was his dream come true… well, it was since his mind was bent to love all things cock. That was all the boy could focus on he loved being used like a complete sissy slut. 

“Yes fuck my little boy pussy,” Justin begged as he met each thrust with a downward push… he was the center of a cock tornado and he could not wait for the jizz to start flying.

It took hours for them to all finish, each with different positions… each time the boy begged for more… “Please color my insides with that sweet, sweet cum!” “Use me until I’m a fully used cum rag!” Fuck my pussy hard with your cock… I need you to fill my cum dump of a boy hole!”

By the end of the session, there was nothing left of Justin… all that was left was a pussy boy that wanted… no- needed to be filled… from mouth to boy pussy… he knew his purpose in life now, he was so stupid for thinking he ever wanted anything else…

Continued in the next chapter


	4. A familiar Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to see what happened to Jay

Jay woke up in a really old-fashioned science lab with large stone bricks much like where Frankenstein’s monster was born. Actually, Jay was lying down on a large wooden table just like in the movie. 

immediately the boy noticed he was naked all he had on was his tighty whities he tried to cover up but he quickly noticed no one was around… Jay actually liked walking around naked when his parents were not home… his dad caught him a couple of times which made for some awkward moments… 

The tall boy decided he needed to find a way out and he noticed a piece of his costume hanging out on one of the control panels, it was his pants and boots he used cardboard to make them look more square and have bolts hanging out of them… Jay did not notice but there was a slight pink glow surrounding them. He quickly took them to put them on but suddenly there was a bright flash of pink light… and they changed the pants became long white lyrica leggings with the crotch cut out exposing his cock and ass… his boots became long thigh high boots with dark green laces… the boy’s body also changed his cock was already large for his age, but it became a dangling 8inches, even for his height it still looked large on a 10yr old. His butt became fuller and bubblier, the same with is legs and thighs they became wider and thicker more shapely. 

Jay was freaking out, he could not believe his cock size but even more, he was freaked out about his girly legs and hips… after freaking out for a while the boy finally got over it but he was still shaken. 

The boy looked around looking for a way out… then he finally saw one… a door with a large hole in it he ran up the stairs and got to the door but when he got there the hole was replaced by a butt, it looked fake… almost plastic but it also looked a little too real.. he would have been fine if he did not see that the butt also had a pair of balls. It looked like it belonged to an adult, but a clean-shaven adult, the ass was nice and round and it actually turned the boy on if it weren’t for the balls.

For another hour the boy tried to look for another way out… but he could not find it. He finally gave in and decided this was the only way out. 

“I-I have t-to do t-th-this… I am not gay… I AM NOT GAY!” he reassured himself as he stuck his now hard cock into the tight man-hole. 

The boy slowly pushed, he was so hard that it went in easily… though it was such a tight fit. It felt good but the boy didn’t want to admit it, so he shook his head and fucked it harder and faster… he felt his balls hit the butt’s balls, and he did not want to admit that he liked that feeling… instead, he yelled “this is gross.” and “I hate balls.” to try to convince himself he was not liking it. 

But soon he began to forget to remind himself and he kept fucking the ass, it was so good he forgot to yell at himself that he was not gay and just got lost in the feeling of fucking… after that, it didn’t take long before he unloaded his cum into the perfectly round ass. He instinctively pushed deeper to deposit his seed deep into the ass… then he noticed what he was doing and he put on an “eww” face on what he had just done… but deep down he knew he loved the feel of that ass. 

After pulling the shaft out of his ass… the door and ass disappeared… and Jay was able to go to the next room… the boy felt dirty and embarrassed… but he moved on… 

Continued in the next chapter


	5. The Monster's Eyes open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds his mask...

Jay found himself in a new room it had many brains and strange things on shelves… he found his mask… this time he was hesitant to put it on, he knew something was coming, he really didn’t want to become more girly. He looked at it closely and noticed it had a faintly pink glow around it. He looked closer and closer until the mask jumped onto his face and there was a pink flash of light. 

His head felt strange he could see things differently… he could not explain it but he could. Also, his neck now had bolts sticking out of them… besides that, his lips were fuller and his face became a bit more feminine… he saw himself in the mirror and he wanted to be mad but he could not bring himself to do so… he noticed his cheeks were a little higher and his eyelashes were nice and long… but again he could not understand why he should not like this. He was pretty, why was that a bad thing again, he wondered. 

Soon he noticed there was a large wall that he didn’t notice before… it had a lot of hard cocks on it and again he wondered why he should be grossed out by this… Cause that was his first instinct but cocks were sexy, he thought, they were very suckable, he thought to himself and soon he was sucking on one of the dicks. 

The boy loved the taste, and again he thought to himself he should not like it but why… it tasted so good… the feeling of the cocks felt so good in his mouth that and “mmmm” escaped his mouth as he sucked. The cocks one by one became flaccid after cumming on the boy’s face. 

“This is great I don’t know why I didn’t like cock before… I must have been stupid,” he said before taking another cock into his mouth. More and more he was covered in cum and more and more he loved it… the taste the feeling of it on his skin the feeling of cock in his mouth… he could not understand why he didn’t suck cocks sooner. 

Finally, he was covered in cum and with a popping sound he pulled the last soft cock from his mouth and the door opened… he would have gone through but he needed to make sure he licked up every bit of cum he could… he thought it was a shame to waste any bit of cum.

Continued in the next chapter


	6. The Angry Villagers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mob forms to capture the monster? well let's see what they do...

After licking all that cum up Jay walked into the next room. It was not a room but instead an old-time village. It looked empty so he looked around. 

There were little shops and houses around and he noticed his shirt and jacket with shoulder pads, like all the other costumes it was glowing pink. This time he touched it quickly because he knew he was going to look prettier after this. 

The same bright pink light shone and the costume changed into chest wraps and full-length leather arm gloves… not only that but this final piece turned his all of his skin green… not only that but stitched scars appeared all over his body… he didn’t look gruesome because his body became more feminine his waist thinned out his nipples grew larger and his body just got sexier overall. The boy even felt rings on his nipples… they were pierced and he loved the feeling… he played with them for a couple of minutes… when he heard the sound of a group of people headed his way. 

Then out of nowhere, he was being chased by a group of villagers. But instead of pitchfork and torches, they chased him with dildos… Jay tried to run away but he was more intrigued with the dildos that he tripped and fell... ass up.

A little girl with a dildo screamed “fuck the monster!!!” as she pushed her dildo into Jay’s ass. A man pulled out his cock and screamed “raped his mouth!!!” and he began to face fuck Jay, and the boy began to suck with all of his might. Another man said “rape rape rape!!!” as he got under Jay and pushed his cock into his villager ass… Jay began to fuck the villager as a few more pulled out their cocks and pushed it onto his hands and “made” him jack them off. Some other villagers pulled down his bandages and began to suck his pierced nipples.

“Oh yes suck my girly nipples…” he begged. “Fuck my ass.”

“This is boypussy.” the girl said as she pushed the dildo deeper into his ass.

“Yes, fuck my boypussy, fuck it good and hard!!!” Jay screamed. “used me!” he said before another cock was forced into his mouth, now dripping with cum.

The girl pulled the dildo out and another man took its place… Jay was being used like a cheap whore and the boy loved it… he was soon left in the middle of the street covered in cum and a dildo left in his ass… as one last villager squirting the last bit of cum he had onto his face. 

“Thank you,” Jay said as he wiped the drops from his face and licking them off his hands… the boy smiled and then passed out. 

Continued in the next chapter


	7. The Vampire Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds himself in a locked room... how will he escape?

Chris woke up and saw nothing… it was pitch black nothing was around, then he noticed he could not move much. The boy began to freak out, pushing the sides and then he pushed up-

“Ahhhhh!” he screamed at the top of a coffin was pushed open. He huffed as he looked around. The boy looked around and notice he was in a castle-like room… from top to bottom it was stone and his coffin was on an altar with steps that lead to large double doors. He ran to the doors and found it locked. 

“Damn it!” the boy said as he began to look around, the room was strange, it looked like a cleared out church with no pews but there were red stained glass windows that glowed in the moonlight. Chris shivered a bit, this was the first time he noticed he was only in his underwear… but he had too much on his mind to freak out about not having clothes. 

While the boy looked around, he found the nice shirt and overly large jacket crumpled below one of the windows… like all the enchanted costumes this one was glowing pink but not enough for a normal person to see. So without a thought, he grabbed his shirt and jacket from the floor… suddenly a bright light shone and his costume changed… the jacket became a black and red corset and the shirt became elbow length gloves with black trim… 

Along with the costume change, the boy’s body changed as well… his whole body became slimmer and more dainty like a girl… also, his skin turned pale and closer to white then his normal pink color. 

“Wait what the fuck happened to me,” he said looking at his now pale hands and legs. But as he freaked out he noticed the previously locked doors now had two new additions… the boy stopped worrying about his body for the moment and ran to the door.

“What the fuck are these,” he said to the new additions… there were two wooden cocks sticking straight out where door knobs would be. “Shit,” he said… the boy cussed often when he was alone, but he knew it made his friends uncomfortable to hear a kid talk like that so he always held back around them.

“Well what are you waiting for?” said a voice… as the boy was about to turn away from the doors.

“Who’s there?” he said not recognizing the voice.

Right then a purple bat flew around the boy saying “It's me, just a normal friendly bat.” 

“Yeah “normal” …normal means you shouldn’t be able to talk,” Chris said.

“Yeah yeah, don’t sweat the small stuff, do you wanna get out or not?” the bat said in a nonchalant way. 

“Ok, how do you get out of here?” Chris said in a challenging voice.

“You need to milk these wooden poles… hahaha…” the bat said and disappeared in a puff of smoke… the bat’s laughing echo lingered a little longer than it should’ve, giving Chris an uneasy feeling. 

The boy walked back to the doors and looked at the wooden cocks… they even had balls… there was no way anyone could confuse them with anything else… it made him sick to his stomach but he held the two wooden dicks… as soon as he did the wood began to excrete a strange goo that made it easier for the boy to stroke the hard wooden cocks but all he was doing was stroking the shaft.

After a while the boy realized the cocks were getting softer… “you’ve got to try harder or you’ll be stuck here forever… the cocks are losing interest… hahaha…” the bat’s voice laughed again.

“Fuck!” the boy said… he began to think when he masturbates, what does he like? Oh! Playing with the head… he realized, so every time he stroked up he played with the wooden penis head a bit more… playing with the mushroom head and the tip as she stroked the cock. This made the wooden cocks hard again and after a little while, the wooden cocks sprayed a goo similar to the stuff that oozed out of it before… the smell definitely smelled like cum… the boy knew it because his brother would shoot off an throw his cum rag on the floor, near his bed (the two shared a bunk bed). 

As the two cocks squirted Chris got out of its way so he would not get covered but some of it still got on him… he looked around to see if anyone was looking and tasted it a little… “I wonder if Evan’s cum tastes like this… the boy’s face instantly became red… he shook the thought out of his mind and looked over at the door… 

The wooden cocks were done cumming and they had curled into door handles… Chris quickly pulled the doors wide open and ran to the next room.

-right behind the wall-

The purple bat flew around Evan strapped onto a chair that pulled his legs apart… 

“did you hear that?” the bat laughed, “he was wondering if your cum tastes the same hahaha…” 

The bat suddenly poofed into a pink puff and became the purple man at the door… he held onto the boy’s naked body, playing with his nipples and well everything except his cock. 

“Isn’t that just adorable?” the man said to the worried looking Evan. 

Continued in the next chapter


	8. I'm not GAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to prove he's not gay... see how he does this.

The new room was a hallway full of large Victorian style paintings… but each of the paintings was of young looking vampire boys sucking and being fucked… 

“Ewww… gross…” was what Chris said… but his penis was still hard, could say anything he wanted but his body told the truth and the scenes on the wall turned him on. 

The hallway was long, and Chris had touched his penis more then he felt he should have… he was horny and it felt good to push down on his little cock through his underwear, he could also say he was just trying to make his boner go down… yeah, that was it, he was not gay he was trying to tell his hard-on not to be hard… but for anyone looking at him, he was loving the way it felt when he touched his penis while looking at these pictures.

Then, after a long walk, he finally saw his black jeans… if it was like the last room, he knew it would change him but he also knew that the “trial” that came after was the only way to get out. So reluctantly he touched his jeans and shoes. 

Again with the bright pink light, his jeans were changed into garter belts and thigh high stockings… they looked contrast against his pale skin. His shoes became black and white Mary Jane shoes. They were simple but with the long thigh high stockings and the garter belt, they looked very sexy… 

“Wait what happened to my underwear?!” the boy said looking at his new costume… 

He also noticed that his body also changed his butt was bigger, his hips were wider and his legs were nice and shapely for his short size. 

“Why do I need to go through this, come on… I mean look at this thing.” the boy said slapping his own ass and watching it jiggle… he penis did not change it was still the normal 3inches it was before. He cussed and screamed showing his anger about being changed into a girly looking vampire. 

Once the boy was done cursing and complaining about his new changes he continued to walk down the corridor. 

Where he finally reached a pedestal with…

“Yeah… a cock… again… fuck…” the boy said displeased… or so he said, his penis was harder then it had been the whole time but he did not want to admit it. 

It was a white cock on a pedestal, it was low enough to reach his knees. 

“Ok let's get this over with…” he said as he reached out to grab it but- “Ouch!” he said as he pulled his hands back.

“hahahahaha…. you cannot touch this one hahaha…” said a familiar voice… it was the purple bat. 

“Then how do I get out of here?” the boy said with his arms crossed… looking like a sassy sexy girl.

“You need to use your buuuuttt.” the bat said in a sing-songy voice. 

Chris’ mind began to think… he didn’t want to be gay, so sticking the cock into his butt was not gonna happen. The boy thought and though and he had an idea. 

“Fine if I just have to use my butt…” the boy said lowering his butt to the cock… he wrapped his butt cheeks around the shaft and began to slide it up and down… 

-in the room behind the wall- 

There was a loud poof sound and there was the purple man again he was rubbing Evan’s nipple as he watched his brother rub his, now bubble butt on a thing that looks like a cock. 

Evan always loved his brother… a little more than a brother should, he always thought his brother was cute and he wanted to snuggle up with him… but they were guys and he could not do that so instead when he felt like that he would tease his little brother… so he ended up teasing his brother a lot…

But now, here was his brother was rubbing his soft butt cheeks against a thick cock, much like his own… 

“Well you are harder now then you have ever been… hmm…” the purple man said. “let's see what happens if I do this.” he giggled. 

Suddenly Evan felt his brother’s butt on his cock… it was like the sensations from the white cock on the pedestal was somehow being transferred onto his hard cock… the feeling was as amazing as he thought it would be… with the teen’s butt hole still being teased and this sensation added to it he didn’t know why he was not cumming yet.

“Oh no no no…” the purple man giggled, “we can’t have you… ummmm… blowing your top so soon.” he said again with the same giggle… “I made sure you will be on edge the whole time… so that means no cummy for you until inky says so.” the man said pointing at himself. 

To say the least… Evan was going crazy with lust.

-back to Chris-

Chris could feel the cock’s balls tightening and he knew it was going to cum… and soon he felt a flood of cum rain onto him... he was not sure if all the gay paintings were affecting him or all the gay things he had to do but the smell of the cum was beginning to make the boy feel a little light headed… his cock was hard to the point of hurting.

But after he wiped off all the cum from his body he moved on… he saw the door open a while ago but he needed to clean himself before he moves through. 

-back to Evan-

“Oh my… that was close.” Inky said, any longer and even my magic wouldn’t have been enough to stop you from cumming.” Inky lied… he knew he had enough magic to hold him back… but he wanted Evan to believe he would have had an epic cum.

“Please I-I need to cum!!!” Evan said in his lust crazy, “I-I need satisfaction.”

“Soon my little beast… soon.” Inky said smiling his wicked smile. 

Continued in the next chapter


	9. Vampires and Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about Vampires and Werewolves...

The third room was more open… it looked like a study… there was a large wooden table near the large window… a fancy red and gold carpet with matching drapes and large wooden shelves with antique books in them… 

This was a smaller room… not like the ones before. The worst thing was the boy could not imagine where there was a way out… the only way in or out was the door he came in from… or did the stupid purple bat expect him to fly out the window?

The only good thing about the room was his plastic teeth was easy to find, it was right on the desk… the boy sat and thought for a really long time… he was not sure if he should put it in or not… then finally…

“Whatever it's just gonna change my teeth right?” he asked himself as he reached out for the mask.

Like the other times, there was a bright pink light and the teeth broke apart and the dust spread across the boy’s face. Changing him… his face took on more of a feminine look… this was not that hard because his face was already kinda girly already. His orange hair took on some black highlights, it became longer and was changed into pigtails with black ribbons… his slight freckles showed a little more making him look like an adorable gothic lolita vampire with black lipstick, black eyeliner, and dark eyeshadow to complete the look.

Then another cock came from the floor but this time it was bigger and it was stuck straight to the ground. 

“Oh wow, that looks so good!” said Chris… his mind was completely changed by the power on the fang… but his mind was already changed so much from all the gay things he was exposed to that he accepted it completely… the boy wanted any reason to actually turn gay… so the enchantment easily turned him.

Suddenly there was a large puff of pink smoke… and there was his brother naked, his cock was purple from the strain it was enduring and his ass was dripping with clear goo… as if his teen boy cunt was leaking like a real pussy. 

“I… I… I neeeed…” his brother kept muttering… 

“Hey bro are you ok?” Chris asked… his mannerisms were very feminine now… so when he put his hands on his hips it did not look as manly as he thought it did.

Then the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone into the room… the teen boy crumpled over and began to moan… his hair began to grow… all over his body, his ears became more pointy and hair grew everywhere… he looked like a more good-looking version of the wolfman from those old monster movies… 

“I need…” Evan said before he howled “COCK!!!” the teen said jumping onto the big cock on the floor… 

“Oh my brother, you’re a Gaywolf?” the boy joked as he watched his wolf brother slam his muscular ass onto the thick cock on the floor. 

“Bro! Uhghhh… I! ohhhhh…. Need….ahhhh…. your… uuugghhhh… sweet ass… OHHHHH!!!!” the boy said pausing a little longer to say “sweet ass” before slamming his teen boy cunt hard onto the large cock again.

“Oh yes, brother!!!” Chris said as he jumped onto his brother’s 8inch cock… it was usually only 7inches but how horny and hard he was made it grow just a little (or was it Inky’s magic?). “I loved the smell of your cum and I loved hearing you masturbate… I also loved to watch you masturbate when I could… I always wanted to be your little cum dump, but being a guy…” the boy confessed.

“I know bro, don’t worry I always wanted to fuck you… I wanted to love you like a girlfriend but instead, I teased you when you turned me on… I am soooo sorry I just wanted us to be like this!!!” the teen wolf also confessed.

Chris felt his brother hammering his ass and he was in heaven… a real cock… the two fucked like animals… moaning and grunting...

“Bro I am about to cum in your lolita boypussy!!!” Evan said as his thrusts became deeper and harder. 

“Yes bro, fill my pale boypussy make me white inside and out paint my boycunt with your cum!!!” Chris screamed and with that Inky released his puppy juice into his little brother’s ass. This cum was epic the teen came so much that it slightly cumflated the little vampire’s tummy… making the boy look slightly pregnant and the teen kept on cumming so much so the wolf boy passed out from the sheer pleasure…

The hot cum in Chris’ ass was enough to make him cum as well… the boy cam harder then he had ever done in his life… the pleasure was so much that any thought of this being wrong or gay was blasted out with the boy’s cum. 

The two were still leaking cum when they both woke up… the castle was gone and they were in a dark forest… they both smelled cock and an ass to fuck so the two brothers went hunting… 

Continued in the next chapter


	10. Jon's Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok now we figure out what happened to the dads first up is Jon, Jay's father.

Jon was in a village… he heard some crazy moaning when he woke up but he could not imagine what it was he was scared so he ran… until he reached a castle.

The Asian man looked around the castle trying to find a warm place to lay down… he needed to find his son but he needed some rest… it had been hours since he woke up and all he did was run… he finally found a room, it had a wooden table with leather straps it was not great but it was a place he could rest without sleeping on the hard stone floor. The man slept… 

The man was awoken because of a thick smell… at first, he thought it smelled awful but soon it began to smell good… kinda sweet… then the man heard it. “Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh…” and heavy footsteps.

The man tried to find a way out… then it hit him he did not think of an exit strategy… so he was stuck a monster coming to get him and he had no way out… 

The sound was getting louder “UUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhh….” and that heavy footsteps THUD… THUD… and soon it was at the door.

“Jay!?” Jon said, “what are you doing you scared me to death!” 

“Uuuuuuuuhhhhh…. daddy…” the boy said as if he were in a trance. 

“what is wrong with you?” Jon asked… as his son said nothing, but instead he just got closer… the man got a little freaked out… 

What the man didn’t know was how much his body was changing… from early on his body was getting slimmer and more feminine… his butt was getting bigger and bouncier… and as his son got closer his face became more and more feminine… he actually looked like a really hot under-aged Asian hooker… out of all the men, Jon was the shortest anyway… he became a little shorter after the change but not by much… another thing he didn’t notice because he was so preoccupied, was his penis had shrunk to about 1 inch and his balls had also shrunk to little baby balls. 

So when Jay finally reached his father the man had now strength to fight him off… the boy ripped the man’s clothes exposing a really hot body… 

“No son, please don’t-” Jon tried to plead before his face was pushed onto the table… 

Jay strapped his father on to the table… his ass was up, his hands between his legs strapped in next to his ankles… the man was so scared that he didn’t even think how his body was able to stretch like this.

“Daddy is so weak…” Jay said smiling.

“Come on son, please don’t do this to your dad…” Jon pleaded. 

“Daddy will like getting ass fucked like me… good and hard!” Jay said as he got on the table… the boy saw a large bolt that was the size of a large cock so the boy sat on it until it was deep in his ass… “Now it is time to show daddy his true place.”

The boy's hard cock slowly entered into the man’s ass… his tiny cock and penis as hard as it could get anymore… but to Jon’s surprise, it did not feel bad at all but this did not mean he wanted it. The green cock slid in and out of the man’s ass. 

“No, I am not gay… this does not feel good at Ohhhhh…” Jon tried to convince himself… 

The man moaned more and more as his son drilled his ass… and with each thrust, he could feel more and more of his manhood fade away… he was literally getting the straight fucked out of him… 

“Please, son don’t fuck your daddy gay… I don’t want to Ohhhh…. so good!” those last words escaped his mouth. 

“Come on daddy you like being used like a little whore don’t you?” Jay said slowly pounding his dad.

“No, I am your father… and I am not gay…” he said with less conviction than he thought.

“Come on admit it, daddy… you are just a sissy fag that wants to take big cocks all day. 

“Ohhhh…. yes- no, no I am a siss- straight man…” the man was struggling trying not to give into pleasure.

“Ok if you're not a sissy whore then why do you squeal like one?” Jay said changing his position so he would hit his father’s prostate.

“I am not Ahhahhhahhhhhhhhh!!!!” the man squealed. “I am! I am a little gay whore for cock!” the man screamed. “I am now my son’s sissy whore my daddy cunt is for him to use I am just a dumb slut to be used like a cum rag!!!” Jon declared. 

Suddenly the straps were undone and the man leaned back showing off his little man clit hopping up and down on his son’s cock.

“Yes, I am a little sissy whore for my son!!!” Jon screamed when he did the boy came into his daddy’s cunt and the feeling of the hot cum… being poured into his sissy hole made the former man cum… 

When they both came pink lightning struck the table and before the man finished cumming the man looked completely different… he looked like a sissy version of the bride of Frankenstein….

Jon was now pale green his hair was now long it was still black but now it had white streaks in them his hair was styled into pigtails… he wore long white gloves and a matching see through nighty, he wore long white thigh high stocking with garter belts, he wore 9inch red whore pumps that matched with his red lipstick and red painted nails… to finish the look he had a red and white ribbon around his cock and balls. 

Jon saw a bolt like the one inside his son’s ass and jumped off of his son’s spent cock and with one motion pushed the bolt into his almost without spilling a drop of cum… 

“So do you promise to only fuck your daddy’s sissy ass?” Jon asked his son trying to sound as sexy as he could. 

“No daddy,” Jay said simply… his father looks as if he was going to cry… the boy said… “I should ask you to let me fuck your ass sometime.” the boy said “you might be too busy for me… because you’re now a proper sissy, your pussy will be available for all sorts of cocks daddy…”

“All sorts of cock?” Jon said a little intriguer.

“Yes, daddy… like your boss, your coworkers, men on the streets even…” the boy listed off… “Oh and you are such a whore you will even take doggy cocks… or even a horse cock.” the boy said excitedly. 

“That sounds so good son, I need my slut hole filled all the time and with a horse cock… ooohhhh…” the man said…. the feminized father and son began to kiss… 

“Yeah daddy I’m a boy whore so I will be there taking dick right next to my sissy daddy… doesn’t that sound like fun?” Jay said now bouncing on the thick bolt.

“Yes, it does son, I can’t wait.” the man said also bouncing on his bolt dildo. “wait but what about your mother?” Jon said still fucking his sissy ass with the bolt.

“Oh don’t worry daddy, Mr. Inky said he had plans for mommy too… plans we would love.”

“Good, cause I love your mother but I am too addicted to cock to want to ever fuck her again… like I could with this clit.” the man giggled… the father and son began to make out again as they fucked their bolt dildos.

Continued in the next chapter


	11. Carl's corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl will realize, he needs this... denial is a poison...

Carl woke up in the scariest forest anyone could imagine… like it was straight out of one of those old horror films… and as soon as he woke up he could have sworn he was being chased so he ran he ran and ran until… he ran right into a low hanging branch, knocking himself out again. 

When he woke up again he had to take some time to remember where he was… then he remembered he was in a fucked up scary forest… this time he could really hear something stalking him… like a wild animal. He tried to run but that just made the things that were looking for him notice him more… 

As he ran he smelled something in the air… it was the smell of sex… he knew this smell but it was slightly different he could not tell what was strange about it but he could not really stop to focus on what it was… 

After what seemed like forever the man ran right into an open field… as soon as he noticed his mistake he saw a wild animal jump over him and howl…

“Please don’t eat me!!!” the man pleaded. 

“Grrrrrr…” was all he heard…” the man’s eyes were shut tight expecting to be eaten any moment now.

“Good boy… you found our prey.” he heard a familiar voice spoke.

“C-Chris?” Carl asked he looked around as saw a pale floating sexy figure… when his eyes focused he was disgusted to find out the thing he thought was sexy was his nephew… but how did he get like this the man thought.

“Oooh… uncle Carl… you look good enough to eat!” the boy said, he almost seemed like he teleported when he said the word “eat” …in an instant the Carl and the boy were face to face, Chris’ fangs exposed to his uncle’s horror. 

“Nooo!!! please stay away from me!” he screamed trying to swipe at the boy but he was already back next to the large dog-like creature.

“Yes, I can smell it on you… a nice ass begging to be fucked.” Evan said. 

“Wait, Evan… where are you?” Carl said thinking this was a chance for him to have an ally. 

The look of hope faded as he saw the large dog-like creature stand on two legs… it walked closer to Carl and the dog man’s face came into view… it was Evan... he looked like a werewolf from the old movies… only better looking.

“No I don’t want to die!!!” the man begged.

“Oh come on uncle Carl, we just want to have fun,” Chris said wiggling his butt in front of him.

“No I am not gay!” the man said a bit entranced with his nephew’s butt… so it was less impactful as he would have wanted.

“Well its either that or we could have lunch,” Chris said baring his fangs, Evan did the same.

“Ok ok… what do you want…” the man said in complete fear… he didn’t even notice that he was hard after looking at Chris’ pale ass.

“Well, all I want is your fat cock…” Chris said with a smile. 

“O-ok.. b-but just kn-know I-I’m not g-gay.” Carl said trying to take off his pants… 

Many things happened, many things he did not notice… like his body had changed… the man was a fat hairy man… but he was changed into a hairless curvy sissy like male… with large nipples, some of his fat from his chest remained and it made him look like he had size A boobs… especially with how his nipples looked. His face even looked more like his sister’s face they always looked similar but Carl tried to hide that by growing his beard out all the time… but now his face was hairless… and all that was left was a cute girly face. 

“Too slow!” Even said and with one swipe Carl’s clothes were ripped off… 

“Wait what the fuck happened to my body!!!” the man said, shocked at the change. But before he could even collect his thoughts Chris pushed him back and jumped onto his cock… the man was still hard after looking at Chris’ ass… he could not believe how his nephew’s ass felt. He did not want to admit it but it felt better than any pussy he had ever fucked. 

“Do you like that uncle Carl?” the boy asked knowing the answer from how deep and hard he was getting his ass pumped. 

“You are such a slut boy… your ass deserves to be fucked.” Carl said getting into it. 

“Yeah well so does yours!” Chris said bending forward, Carl wanted to keep fucking his ass so he bent forward too… that was then he felt it… a hard shaft entering his ass.

“No, I am not gay!!!” Carl tried to scream but it was too late his wolf nephew was on top of him and steadily fucking his ass.

“Come on uncle Carl, you said women love it up the ass…” Evan said.

“Yeah, women, my not my a-” Carl began.

“feels good doesn’t it,” Chris said. 

Carl could not believe this, he was being raped by his nephew… and the worst part was they were right… he loved the feeling but he fought against it… his male pride would not accept this truth…

“Come on… I know you feel it too.” Even whispered into his ear… 

“No, I am uhhhh… straight…” Carl could not help but moan… in the past when he did fuck women in the ass he did wonder if it felt good… he even fingered his ass a bit… and at one point in high-school, he almost asked a gay friend to fuck him… but instead, he turned on him and ended up becoming his bully… to hide the fact that he wanted to be fucked… 

“Tell the truth…” Chris said enjoying the thrusting… every time Evan fucked his uncle the boy would get a hard thrust making his ass feel so good… 

The man fought against it but with every powerful thrust, it made him go back to those days of wondering how it would be to be fucked… and it felt…

“...SO GOOOD!!!!” Carl finally said… “I can’t take it anymore fuck my ass, I love the feeling I always wanted to be fucked I was just too scared to admit it!!!” Carl admitted. 

“Yeah, you have such a fine ass too…” Evan said… this made Carl blush.

“Thank you so much,” the man said… “I now know my ass was meant to be fucked ohhhh…. that you for teaching me this fact…. yesssss!!!” he continued.

“I’m about to cum.” Even said

“Yes I want your seed Evan plant every drop in me!!!” the man demanded… and the teen did just that, the hot spunk sprayed directly into the now fully gay uncle.. just the thought of being creampied for the first time made Carl cum too… “Oh fuck here it cummmmmsss!!!” he declared 

Chris’ ass was filled with his uncle’s seed, he was already about to cum and this full feeling pushed him over the edge… “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” the boy squealed in a girly voice… at that moment the moonlight shone brightly onto Carl and his ripped clothes changed into net thigh high stocking 9-inch heels, a dress that should be considered a large belt (it covers nothing), and a see-through bra that holds up his tiny boobs and finally his hair was styled into a twin braids… his face was also made up like a village whore’s would be… bright red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and red blush… he looked like a total whore… and he did not care anymore.

After cumming so hard the three collapsed and each of them ended up facing up looking at the moon

“I can’t believe I can finally admit I am gay,” Carl said

“No uncle, you're not just gay… you’re a total cum whore now.” Chris said. 

“Yes, your pussy will be open for use.” Said Evan. 

“Really…” Carl said… this talk was getting his ass nice and wet… his hands slowly made its way to his hole and soon he was finger fucking his ass, as he listened to his nephews talk about how much of a slut whore he will soon be. 

“Yeah just like us… we will be fucking teachers, coaches, strangers on the street that wants little boy and teen asses.” Said Evan.

“And me?” Carl asked still almost fisting his ass now.

“Oh come on… you can think of things… like you can finally help out the family by being a real whore… you can sell your ass to friends and strangers.” after Chris said this Carl came again.

“I guess you like the sound of that,” Evan said, and all three of them laughed…

Continued in the next chapter


	12. Mark's corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is familiar yet foreign… forbidden but sought after… it is named after a part of a woman but only boys can own it… what is it? (comment down below if you figured it out... or if there is something else that can fit lol)

Mark woke up in a strange room… It was like one of those pyramids with hieroglyphic and strange statues all around him. There was one single torch in the middle of the room… Mark stayed in the room for as long as he could… he did not handle scary things very well.

He was content with sitting and waiting… until a sarcophagus began to move. In an instant, the man jumped at the torch and began to slowly walk down a corridor… he would move faster but the light only illuminated a small portion of the long corridor and he did not want to fall into a trap like in the movies. The corridor smelled strange but the more he smelled it the more he liked it… he didn’t notice but the closer he got to the end of the corridor the more he changed. 

Still, he planned to go slow… that was his plan until he began to hear something behind him… as if something with a broken leg was following him… THUD… SHHHHK… THUD… SHHHHK…

Mark hurried along trying to get away from this thing that was following him… finally, he reached the end of the corridor, he was almost running now but the sound was just as close… that terrible sound got closer and closer until it was right behind the dark veil of the corridor… that’s when he saw it.

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!” Mark screamed… that was when a purple cat dragging a box on a string appeared... it let go of the box and ran when he saw Mark. The man sat down trying to calm down. After a while he decided to look around, there was a pedestal with a box shape so Mark walked over to the box, picked it up and tried to fit it into the pedestal… after a while he made it fit. 

Suddenly the wall began to move and a dark figure appeared to be lounging on a fancy couch like thing…

“Justine!?” Mark asked not sure… this thing looked too sexy to be his son so it took him a while to figure out it was him. 

“Hi, daddy…” Justin said in his sexy voice. 

“What happened to you son?” Mark asked… he didn’t notice but the same thing happened to him… well kinda… his chest became beefier his ass became more bubbly, and his cock got bigger… he was getting a little shapelier, wide hips, thin waist, sculpted legs… he was buffer than he had ever been but he was still softer looking… he looked like a really thick girl.

“What happened to you?” purred Justin back. Mark freaked out a bit but his son was more important then what was going on with him so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

“We need to find a way out of here let's go.” Mark forced himself to say… it was hard to ignore how both their bodies changed, so the second thought was to get out.

“I know the way out,” Justin said in a sultry voice.

“Great Son where?” Mark asked excitedly. 

“Right behind me there is a door, but you cannot enter unless you answer my riddle.” Justin said. “and if you cannot answer it you will give me something I desire.” 

“We don’t have tim-” Mark grabbed Justin’s hand to get out but the boy changed in an instant… his face became more feline and his eyes became evil cat eyes… 

“Do not try to pass me without answering my riddle!” the boy said sternly.

Mark realized to get out with his son he needed to follow the rules… “Ok son, tell me the riddle,” he said defeated.

“What is familiar yet foreign… forbidden but sought after… it is named after a piece of a women but only boys can own it… what it is?”

After thinking of it for a long time… “I- I- I don’t know.” the man said truthfully. 

“Hahahahaha…. the answer is boypussy… hahaha.” Justin laughed.

“How do you even know that word?” Mark asked.

“It does not matter I won… it is time for your payment,” Justin said.

“Ok, what do you want?” Mark wondered if it was more candy or whatever. 

“I want your cock daddy…” Justin said Mark’s mouth dropped… the way he said it made him hard. “Let’s get rid of these bothersome clothes.” said the boy. With a swipe of his hand, the man’s clothes disappeared and he was just standing there with his hard cock. 

The man tried to move but he could not his hands were pulled back and his legs were open wide. Justin crawled up to his daddy.

“Don’t worry daddy, you’ll love this… trust me,” the boy said with a wink and then he turned around and slowly lowered his ass onto his daddy’s thick cock. “Uhhhhhh…. your so big daddy?” Justin said. 

Mark could not deny it, his son’s boypussy was good… it felt better than his mother’s pussy, he thought. 

“Fuck son… how did you get such a good boypussy…” Mark heard himself say he covered his mouth as if he said something wrong. 

“Its ok daddy, I knew you would love my black boypussy… now take it it's yours… daddy fuck me hard!!!” the boy screamed.

After that Mark realized that he was free to move his hands so he grabbed his son’s waist and began to use his son like a large fleshlight… 

“Yeah boy fuck you have such a tight ass…” Mark said

“Yes, daddy fuck me harder daddy make my boypussy the shape of your cock daddy… please!” the boy moaned like a sexy kitten.

“I’m about to cum son!” Mark screamed.

“Shoot your seed inside me daddy make me your cum hole!” Justin screamed. Just then the man came into his son’s boypussy, in turn, making the boy cum… 

Right then a single ray of light shot out of the dark and when it hit Mark the light intensified and Mark suddenly had slutty ancient Egyptian clothes on. He wore a little golden skirt that did not hide his cock, his nipples were thick now and they had little hoop piercings on them… he wore golden high heels that strapped up to his thighs. 

“That was great son,” Mark said cuddling up with his son. 

“Yes, and I bet you’ll take a cock just as good as I do daddy,” Justin said with a slight giggle.

“No son I am not gay…” The man said but the thought of cock fucking him did intrigue him.

“Are you sure daddy, you just fucked your son… I would call that pretty gay.” Justin stated… the boy reached for a thick solid crook from the couch he was sitting on. 

“Yeah but fucking and being fucked are two different things.” Mark tried to convince himself more than his son.

“Oh come on daddy you are getting hard just thinking about it aren’t you?” Justin said pushing the bent part of the crook up his ass…

“N-no.” Mark lied… 

“Come on daddy, you don’t want to feel a hard cock sliding in and out of your slutty hole… like this?” his son began to slide the crook in and out of his tight ass.

“Well maybe a little.” the man said thinking about how it would feel to be fucked.

“Come on daddy… let me show you how good it feels.” Justin said… the crook was up his ass and the shaft came around making it look like the boy had a big cock.

“Ok son, show me how to use my man cunt.” Mark liked the sound of that… then he felt the thick rod slowly entering his cunt… the way the shaft stretched his anal ring… he liked it. 

“ok daddy here it comes…” the boy said pushing the crook deeper and deeper into his daddy’s ass.

“Yes son, your right I want to take cock like you… I need to use my cunt… it's no longer just an ass baby… fuck my man cunt son, fuck it hard…” Mark loved this feeling… he now knows his cunt was meant to take big thick cock… his ass was now a cunt and he was proud of it.

The two moan in the dark tombs… never knowing Inky was watching them smiling that he gave the father and son something to bond over. 

Continued in the next chapter


	13. Dicks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out what happened to the ladies.

At Justin’s home… April and Iris were pacing around, April kept checking the curtains to see if she could see them in the dark street. 

“I bet you they lost one.” Anjali said half joking.

“Come on, how long are they gonna take.” Iris said irritated. 

At that moment they heard the doorbell ring… 

“We don’t have anymore candy,” April said walking towards the door. But when she opened it she saw a Purple man dressed in black leather pants matching jacket and a white crop top… his hair was green but with all of this he also had on a simple plastic mask… of himself? The man simply walked in and began to talk. 

“Hi lovelies, sorry to intrude but your men will be cumming soon…” the man giggled at “coming” and the women didn’t understand why. “ he said stopping in the middle of the living room. 

“Good all the girls are here.” He said as he put his mask on the table face side down.

“What are you doing barging in to a home that’s not yours and acting like every thing is hunky doriii.” Anjali said about to loose her English… she was so pissed… 

But everything was happening so fast that she no one else could say a word…. from the mask a pink smoke began to accumulate… it began to swirl and a thin wisp began to creep closer and closer to the women. 

“What’s happening?” Iris asked freaking out. 

“Oh don’t worry,” the purple man said, “I, Inky the incubus, knows how to make you women happy… especially with your men… well the way they are now…” Inky smiled “they will love this!”

The wisps had crawled up each of their legs and each woman fell to the ground… 

Anjali began to grow larger tits she went from DDs to F-cups and her nipples became thicker (and that’s saying something because her nipples were thick to begin with… her hips and ass also became wider and larger. Her clothes ripped apart and became something close to a slutty Elvira (and that’s saying something) instead of her black dress she wore spider web themed stockings, black garter belts, a sling for her huge boobs, black flowing sleeves, and dark red lipstick… then out of her thong she began to grow a 12inch cock the only thing the thong could contain was her large balls… 

April, just like Anjali her tits grew but not as much… hers only grew to a large Ds her her hips grew wider, her waist became slightly thinner… she looked more like a doll because she was already hot to begin with… her lips became a little thicker. Her clothes also changed she had a red sling bikini… her skin changed pale white… her red hair turned a truer red matching her bikini, she wore thigh high net stockings and black pumps and like her son she grew fangs… 

Finally Iris’s hair was changed into braids and it grew to bob length… her tits also grew to DD cups… it was not much of a growth because her boobs were already very large Ds… but her nipples became thicker they used to be normal tiny barely there nipples, she lost a lot of belly fat and her waist thinned out, her hips widened to match her tits making her body a perfect hour glass shape. Her skin darkened a little more making her gold clothes stand out even more… the golden skirt was short her butt was not even covered and the mound of her pussy barely covered, she had new golden 9inch high heel boots with blue trim… a golden bustier with appeared, it cradled her tits but it did not cover her nipples, her arms had a matching pair of blue bracelet with gold trim… the whole thing finished with a gold snake choker and matching circlet. When she thought the changes were done she felt a tingling in her clit… suddenly it began to grow into a large 9inch black cock with no balls… 

“W-what happened to us!?” They all said. 

“Trust me you will thank me, once you see this.” Inky snapped his fingers and the men and boys suddenly appeared with their new feminized looks.

“Anjali, I love your new cock.” Jon said knelling down in front of her and taking her large cock in his mouth… the woman wanted to ask what the hell happened to him but when she felt his throat she said fuck it and accepted her new sissy husband… and big dicked son.

“I always knew you were a sissy Jon, if I had a dick I would have fucked you in the ass ages ago.” Anjali said holding his pigtails and face fucking him with her new 12 inches. “come on, yeah, your mouth-pussy feels so good.” she said abusing his mouth. 

Jay got behind is sissy dad and rammed his cock right into his pussy… “Daddy is such a pussy… he will love our cocks…”

“Yes son, now come here and suck on mommy’s tit like you used to.” the woman demanded… she knew she was the new head of the house hold here… and she loved it.

“Mark what happened to you?” Iris quickly said before more crazy things happened… 

“I found out our son is an awesome fuck and I found out I have a cunt.” the man said in his costume… he bent over to show his wife… and their son pulled his father’s cheeks apart.

“Come on mommy, daddy needs a thick hard cock like that.” the boy smiled as he looked at his mom’s new cock… the boy leaned over as sucked the head of it… and with that she gave in… 

“Ok he wants me to use his cunt… fine, let me fuck it with my girl cock…” she prepared to fuck her husband’s back ass… then a thought occurred to her. “Justin since you are obviously a sissy cock slut, get under your daddy and stick his cock into your boypussy… so I can fuck you both at the same time.”

“Yay!” the boy clapped. “Let me get under him.” and the boy did just that sticking his father’s cock into his little sissy hole…

“April I have to tell you sorry for all the times I talked to you like you were nothing but a woman… it was because I was-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” she said pushing his mouth right into her clit… she had pushed her sling bikini aside and forced Carl to suck on her clit.

Carl was now a complacent gay fuck to her now… for some reason she could tell what happened to them. 

The girly sissy Carl began to finger fuck his ass… meanwhile Evan began to doggy fuck his brother… and Chris was screaming for more.

“I see this is a free hole.” Inky said as he began to fuck Carl deep and hard… the man began to moan and beg for more…

“Mr. Inky will I be a monster forever?” asked Chris between his brother’s powerful thrusts. 

“Oh my… no… this is just a little trick right now, you will all be monster free tomorrow… but all your special changes.” Inky smiled, giving a slight giggle… “those changes are preferment… your parents will collect more energy for me and I want you to send me your little friends to… play with.” the incubus smiled at the boy as he continue to fuck his uncle deep and hard. 

“Ok Mr. Inky as long as we get to feel this good, we will do anything for you… thank you for showing us how good penis feels in our butts.” 

Inky smiled as he imagined all the little boys he would be corrupting with this batch of boys. It made him giggle a little… but before that he wanted to fuck every ass in this house at least once… the boys at least three more times… 

“This was such a good Halloween hahahaha….” Inky said… as the orgy continued. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!!!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for having uneven chapter... but that is what happened lol I hope you can still enjoy it :D


End file.
